La hija del ninja copia
by Anna Posible
Summary: -Tenzou me ha dicho lo que sucedió, ahora lo importante es saber a dónde mandaremos a esta niña, después de todo su madre era una ninja de konoha, y por lo que sabemos su padre un…- -Yo me haré cargo de ella-
1. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic, les pido que me ayuden dejando sus comentarios y sugerencias para que así pueda corregir mis errores.**_

PROLOGO

El humo le nublaba la vista, su pulmones comenzaban a arder, toda aquella aldea estaba hecha cenizas, los cuerpos sin vida yacían en el suelo, había llegado tarde, no podía creer que por simples supersticiones se había cometido tal carnicería, no les había importado sin eran niños, mujeres o ancianos, todos estaban muertos ahora.

-Lo mejor será que comencemos a recoger los cuerpos, acomodarlos para poder darles una sepultura correcta- Inmediatamente los anbus se movilizaron. Su voz sonaba segura pero aun dentro llevaba un sentimiento amargo pues no había podido ayudar, el sentimiento no menguo, mucho menos al ver que ahí al pie de un árbol se encontraba una mujer sin vida claramente, lo que llamo su atención fue un pequeño bulto en los brazos de la mujer, al parecer había intentado huir o esconderse con el bebé, se acercó sintió que una daga atravesaba su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que aquella mujer no era otra que Izayoi, su Izayoi la primera mujer que había amado y la única, cuando la dejo marchar dos años atrás había sido porque sabía que como Anbu no podía ofrecerle nada, aunque también sabía que ella no lo amaba de la misma forma, nunca pensó en volver a verla y ahora ahí estaba con su ojos cerrados y rastros de lágrimas, ella había sido una kunoichi muy fuerte ¿por qué entonces no peleo?

Un suave quejido lo distrajo, busco de donde provenía el sonido y se sorprendió al saber que provenía del pequeño bulto envuelto en la sábana blanca manchada de sangre, al descubrirlo, estaban un par de ojos verdes, de un verde que nunca había visto un verde azulado, hermosos, su pequeña cabeza estaba tapizada de pequeños rizos castaños muy oscuro, no dudo en tomarla y desde ese instante hizo la promesa muda a su amada Izayoi que la cuidaría, que lo haría por lo que una vez sintió por ella. Tal vez cometía un erro, el, un líder de escuadrón Anbu, como tutor de un infante, ¿acaso estaba loco?, su conciencia le reclamaba pero no podía hacer nada ya su corazón se había unido al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Yamato! Regresamos a la aldea, necesitamos ayuda para todos los cuerpos. Los demás! Avancen los más posible.- cuando termino de dictar las órdenes entrego la bebe a su compañero y toma con delicadeza el maltrecho cuerpo de Izayoi, y emprendió la marcha de regreso a Konoha.

No sabía que sería lo que le diría al Hokague después de todo esa niña en sus brazos era apenas era una bebe de por mucho 9 meses, y el solo un joven con 17 años ¿acaso sería capaz de cuidarla? La puerta de la aldea ya estaba cerca podía verla. Aunque lo primero que debería hacer era llevar el cuerpo al equipo de médicos,

-Tenzou, por favor ve con el Hokague yo iré en un momento.- Su compañero no pregunto solo siguió las ordenes, conocía a su sempai, algo le sucedía, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué relación tenía con esa mujer y su hija?

Kakashi POv

Acaso había algo peor que tener que dejar en la morgue a la mujer que alguna vez amaste? No creo que no, sabía que Izayoi se había casado más no sabía que era alguien de esa clan, un clan que ya no existía, o al menos solo había una sobreviviente, esa niña que no aparentaba ser como su madre, no Izayoi había sido una mujer de tan grandes que expresaban todo sentimientos característicos de su clan, su cabello una melena castaña casi rubia que peinaba en una coleta alta, a pesar de su belleza y su gran habilidad como ninja, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, su familia, una de las más fuertes de Konoha: Los Hyuga, una kunoichi del souke, sin el sello había podido despertar un poder que solo pudo superar Neji.

-Kakashi, el Hokague te espera- La voz de Kotetsu lo despertó de sus recuerdos sin darse cuenta había llegado ya a la torre, subió rápidamente hasta la oficina donde se encontró a Tenzou y al Sandaime Hokague con la bebé en brazos

-Kakashi, Tenzou me ha dicho lo que sucedió, ahora lo importante es saber a dónde mandaremos a esta niña, después de todo su madre era una ninja de konoha, y por lo que sabemos su padre un…-

-Yo me haré cargo de ella- La interrupción sorprendio a sus acompañantes, después de todo él era un joven anbu, no podría cuidarla siempre –Hokague sama, pido permiso para ser yo quien la crie, usted conoce mi pasado, y por ser esta niña la hija de Izayoi, quiero ser quien la proteja, ya que no pude hacerlo con su madre.- La mirada del hokague era dura, pero después de meditarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, aquella niña era la luz que Kakashi necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de su sensei : El cuarto Hokague el ultimo de su equipo. –Bien, desde hoy seras el padre de esta niña, cuidala bien Kakashi, tal vez algún dia sea ella quien nos proteja a nosotros.- Inmediatamente le dio a la niña, la misma que ahora lo veía y que habia capturado su corazón,

-Y ¿Cómo se llamará sempai?- La pregunta de su amigo lo puso a pensar pero tal vez no tanto, solo vasto con mirarla para saberlo. –Hanaé, Hatake Hanaé.-


	2. Chapter 1 Padre

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_ **.**

CAPITULO 1. ¿PADRE?

-Otou-san!- La melodiosa voz llamo su atención y de inmediato la vio a lo lejos, corriendo a hacia él, desde la entrada para ambus ahí donde los familiares esperaban su regreso de algunos vivos y otros muertos, la pequeña silueta atravesaba el campo velozmente a pesar de su corta edad e inconscientemente el también aceleraba el paso, su escuadrón que no eran si no Tenzou e Itachi ya estaban acostumbrados a esto, después de todo sabían lo que esa niña significaba para su taicho

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Kakashi caminaba por la aldea, con la niña en brazos, los susurros desde que salió de la oficina del hokague no habían cesado, ni si quiera cuando había mandado una mirada de molestia a los aldeanos, debía llegar los más pronto posible a su apartamento, la noche era fría y solo tenía una manta para cubrirla, diviso el edificio donde vivía caminando hasta él , fue entonces que se dio cuenta que en su puerta se encontraba alguien, una persona muy conocida para él, Kurenai Yuhi una kunoichi de su generación, se encontraba ahí, con su mirada rojiza clavada en él._

 _-Asuma me dijo lo que paso.- La mujer se acercó firme y calmada hacia el con intención de ver al infante e inconscientemente cubrió más a la bebé. –Oh por favor Kakashi ¿Acaso crees que le haré daño?, es exactamente por lo que estoy aquí, para evitar que esta pobre criatura sufra contigo como padre! Así, que déjame verla!-_

 _En parte tenía razón, él no sabía nada sobre como criar a un bebé tal vez con su ayuda podría aprender a hacerlo, después de todo dicen que todas las mujeres tienen un instinto maternal por naturaleza._

 _Por su lado Kurenai al ver el par de ojos curiosos sintió una calidez en su pecho que nunca antes había experimentado, la tomo en brazos y lo que siguió a eso, sorprendió a ambos, la pequeña Hanaé sonreía con esa inocencia que solo un bebé puede tener. Kurenai no podía estar más conmovida, tomo una decisión "Cuidaría de esa niña."_

 _-Bien Kakashi lo primero será bañarla, y después alimentarla. ¿Ya has comprado lo necesario?- Era sorprendente el cambio, segundos antes había tenido una mirada cargada de ternura, ternura que había desaparecido y ahora veía con dureza al portador del sharingan. – Etto… yo... Aun no compro nada, de hecho no lo había pensado- Mientras decía eso Kakashi soltaba una sonrisa que podía vislumbrarse avergonzada._

 _\- Pfff, ya sabía yo que no se puede confiar en los hombres en cosas como esas, bien será mejor que te des prisa- Una vez dada la orden la kunoichi se dio la vuelta para entrar al apartamento dejando al anbu igual que en un principio – Matte! Kurenai! ¿Qué debo comprar?- Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, el pobre hombre debía hacerlo solo, después de todo que tan difícil podría ser._

 _Pero lo fue, al regresar recibió una gran cantidad de regaños por parte de Kurenai, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que él, un ninja experimentado capaz de acabar con los enemigos, estaba en serios problemas con eso de ser padre._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Desde entonces esa mujer había estado con él, no como pareja, pero si como una amiga casi hermana que le ayudo en cada momento difícil que pasó con Hanaé.

-Otou-san, te extrañe.- La vocecilla se distorsionaba con la capa del Anbu, a pesar de solo tener 3 años,había aprendido a hablar perfectamente, después de todo era la hija de un genio, sus brazos lo aprisionaban con fuerza. –Yo también pequeña, yo también.- Las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su ropa, no le gustaba verla llorar, desde la primera vez que la escucho, hacía que su corazón se oprimía hasta doler cada vez que ocurría.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Kurenai se había ido hacia una hora, Hanaé por fin se había dormido y a él solo le quedaba pensar sobre la decisión que había tomado, ¿de verdad podría cuidar de ella?, después de todo había vivido solo desde su infancia, no sabía como tratar con las personas mucho menos con un bebé que necesitaba más cuidados, en el momento no lo había pensado, la tristeza de ver a Izayoi sin vida lo había perturbado, tomar a cargo una vida no era cualquier cosa. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escucho unos fuertes lloriqueos ¿De donde provenían?, su mente nublada por el sueño no lograba comprender la situación, tardó en reaccionar, recordando que en su habitación estaba Hanaé, se levantó rápidamente para correr en búsqueda de la niña, al entrar los gritos le llegaron más claramente, valla que tenía buenos pulmones, se acercó e intento calmarla sin tener que cargarla pero era inútil, lloraba más y más fuerte, comenzaba a entrar en pánico, la tomo pero no cesaba._

 _-Ya, ya. Todo está bien.-Su voz suave logro aminorar solo un poco el llanto pero no entendía que sucedía, Kurenai la había bañado, cambiado y alimentado, entonces ¿Qué tenía?, recordó la forma en que su amiga la había arrullado, comenzó a hacerlo, siguió hasta que logro calmarla, poco a poco se quedaba dormida, cuando se acercó a dejarla en la cama se despertó y amenazo con volver a llorar -¿Pero qué…?- la volvió a cargar para calmarla, al parecer ya no se dormiría, pero él no creía aguantar un poco más, después de todo había sido un dia muy duro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus parpados se cerraban, se acomodó con la niña en brazos y sin más se entregó a Morfeo._

 _Así fue como Kurenai los encontró al día siguiente, quien lo diría el Ninja copia dormido de lado a lado con una bebe en brazos, al menos no la había dejado caer._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ese había sido su primer día y noche como padre, aunque después de eso, empezó a comprender la forma de tratar con un bebé, desde entonces Hanaé al menos ya no lloraba en medio de la noche, solo lo hacía si de verdad era necesario, Kurenai decía que había tenido suerte de tener una hija así. Pero claro que no se había salvado de la primera vez que se enfermó. Pero incluso entre aquellos recuerdos se encontraban los más preciados de su vida.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Hanaé estaba por cumplir un año, no sabía su fecha exacta de su cumpleaños pero según los médicos estaban entre los 10 y 11 meses, sus cabellos castaños habían crecido un poco y sus ojos se hacían cada vez más curiosos, ya podía gatear y dar algunos pasos, claro que para llegar a eso había caído ya demasiadas veces, pero nunca había llorado por ese hecho -Es una Hatake, después de todo- había dicho Gai en una ocasión, pensaba en eso mientras la observaba jugar encima del tatami, tenía que salir a una misión en el anbu, quizás sería la última vez que la vería, no le gustaba pensar en eso pero le era imposible no hacerlo._

 _El timbre sonó, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sonriente Kurenai, y al parecer la pequeña ya se imaginaba quien era pues su pequeña cabeza se asomaba por el costado del sillón, y en cuanto vio a la mujer empezó a chillar emocionada, apresurándose hacia ella, lo mismo que la kunoichi quien corrió a tomarla en brazos ignorando al hombre aun parado en la entrada de su departamento –Hola Kurenai, estamos muy bien gracias y tú?- su tono sarcástico a penas le importo a la mujer que se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de su amigo, siguió apapachando a la niña en sus brazos_

– _Hola Pequeñita, me extrañaste?- La respuesta de la niña era sin más un abrazo con una de esas sonrisas que era capaz de derretir a cualquiera – Será mejor que me valla, ya casi es hora- el ninja miraba la ventana por donde se asomaba el atardecer rojizo. –Te acompañaremos, solo dame un minuto para abrigarla.- Kurenai no espero respuesta solo avanzo a la habitación perteneciente a la infante._

 _Al llegar a la entrada ya se encontraban ahí dos personas, ambos con sus uniformes, -Es bueno ver que llega temprano Sempai- hablo uno de ellos pero su atención se volcó en Hanaé quien a pesar de todo y sin saber como aun sin ver sus rostros, conocía sus voces y al oír la de él, inmediatamente sonrió extendiendo sus brazos después de todo Tenzou los visitaba seguido al igual que Gai, Asuma, Itachi Kotetsu, Izumo e incluido el Hokague, el susodicho la tomo gustoso_

– _Creo que serás una gran kunoich Hanaé, igual que tu padre.- Esas palabras causaron que el ceño de Kakashi se ciñera, aunque con la máscara nadie lo percibió. –Bien, vámonos.- ante la orden el anbu devolvió a la niña a los brazos de la mujer, Kakashi se acercó a ellas –Cuídate Kakashi- fueron las palabras de Kurenai, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, se acercó más a su hija para poder abrazarla, pero no se imaginó lo que sucedería._

 _-Pa… Papa- aquella palabra había logrado paralizarlo totalmente a excepción de su corazón que latía desbocado, ¿Era aquel sentimiento lo que todos los padres sentían con sus hijos? No importaba para él era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida, la abrazo más apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas, su pequeña Hanaé había dicho sus primeras palabras, quizá no fuese su hija pero la amaba como tal._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Después de aquello Kakashi se prometió que regresaría, que siempre lo haría, por ella, por su Hanaé. Solo para poder seguir escuchando esa maravillosa palabra por parte de su hija, justo como lo hacía ahora.

Y más alejado en la sombra de un árbol, el Hokague miraba complacido la escena, había funcionado, esa bebé le había regresado el corazón y la vida a Kakashi.

Bueno Chicas este es el 2º capitulo, espero les agrade, perdón por la tardanza, pero al escuela. Dejen sus opiniones, y gracias por leer este fic.


	3. Chapter 2 Como tú

Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto

Capítulo 2. Como tú.

La tarde de primavera se veía iluminada por fuertes rayos de sol, el viento sacudía las copas de los árboles, debajo de uno de ellos se encontraba una niña con largo cabello castaño , observaba extasiada el entrenamiento de su padre con su equipo, cada golpe, cada jutsu la maravillaban quizá tenia solo 4 años pero ella ya sabía que quería ser ninja como sus padres, pero casualmente cada vez que se lo mencionaba a su padre, este volvía la mirada y no decía nada, en cambio su madre la apoyaba completamente, cuando los tres anbus pararon un momento aprovecho eso para acercarse.

-Otou-san, ha sido increíble, Tio Tenzou tu jutsu de madera es increíble. ¿Crees que yo pueda lograr algo así, algún día?- Sus ojos brillaban emocionados, Kakashi sabia cuanta ilusión le hacia el imaginar un futuro como ninja pero ciertamente lo que menos quería para su hija era una vida llena de incertidumbre, peligro y sobre todo llena de perdidas, no había dicho nada a la niña pero si a Kurenai a quien le había prohibido rotundamente hacer cualquier amago de entrenarla y lo mismo le había dicho a su equipo, en ese mismo momento Tenzou no sabía que decir pues sentía la mirada de su capitán sobre él, no debía seguir alimentando las esperanzas de la niña aun cuando él sabía que tenía gran potencial para ser un ninja, una que superaría a su propio padre, esa pequeña tenía un enorme chakra y si eso era sin entrenamiento no quería imaginar cómo sería si lo hiciera.

-Bueno Kohana, debes saber que los ninjas tenemos diferentes tipos de chakra y el de Tenzou-sempai es único ya que solo el primer Hokage lo tenía y es algo que quizá se pueda desarrollar con mucho entrenamiento, pero es muy difícil que alguien lo logre- La voz de Itachi y su tono de ternura dirigido a la niña sacaron a Tenzou del aprieto, pero ahora la dura mirada estaba dirigida al pobre Uchiha que estaba hincado frente a la pequeña sonriéndole – Pero Itachi-Onisan, tú me dijiste que nada es imposible, que si algo se quiere realmente lo podemos lograr.- la inocencia de la niña al llamarlo "Onisan" conmovió a Itachi que sonrió con más sentimiento, quizá tenía un hermano menor, Sasuke, al que quería más que a su propia vida pero el que esa niña al frente suyo lo considerara su hermano mayor lo hacía feliz, llenando su corazón de calidez.

-Si Kohana yo dije eso, pero debes ser consciente de que hay caminos difíciles en esta vida, caminos que conllevan decisiones difíciles y sufrimiento, la vida de un ninja es así- Su voz se había convertido en un susurro quizá recordando lo que el mismo había vivido como ninja, Hanae se dio cuenta de ello al ver sus ojos vio ahí el dolor y culpa del joven, no se imaginaba que tipo de cosas había hecho o que tendría que hacer, pero de alguna forma era como si pudiese sentir su dolor como propio, ella misma no comprendía que con sus escasos años de vida podía comprender todo aquello– Bien, Onisan quizá sea difícil pero yo sé que puedo hacerlo, seré una Kunoichi muy fuerte, protegeré a todos los que amo, seré un ninja como tu Otou san- la mirada reflejaba valor, decisión y fuerza pocas veces visto en una niña de su edad el peliplata dejo de respirar un segundo para después mirar seriamente a su hija –No, No serás un ninja, vivirás una vida normal, sin armas, sin peleas, sin dolor, tu vivirás!- termino de decir fríamente, dando la media vuelta – Es hora de irnos Hanaé- le dolía haber actuado así con su hija pero si era la única manera de conservar su corazón intacto entonces que así fuera, por su parte sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos, su sempai nunca le había hablado de esa manera a su hija.

Los ojos de Hanae se habían aguado después de eso, pero retenía férvidamente sus lágrimas, no lloraría, ya sabía que su padre se negaba, lo había escuchado hablar con su madre, pero que se lo dijera y de aquella manera solo demostraba que su padre hablaba en serio, aun así no le importaba ella deseaba ser un ninja no por capricho, sino porque sabía que si entrenaba se haría fuerte, capaz de proteger su aldea, a su familia, todo lo que amaba desde su uso de razón, sabía lo que implicaba ser un ninja, sabía que sería difícil, pero ¿es que acaso la vida no lo es?, y si no lo es entonces no es vida.

Se limitó a limpiar sus ojos, volteo hacia su hermano – No vemos Nisan, adiós Tio Tenzou- les dirigió una sonrisa sincera, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, emprendió el camino tras su padre silenciosa, sabía que su padre le amaba y que por eso le decía eso, pero acaso no entendía que haciéndola un civil de igual manera la estaba poniendo en riesgo?, si hubiese un ataque ella no podría defenderse, ¿Y si él o su madre no estaban con ella en el momento justo?

Llegaron al pequeño departamento, el silencio comprobó que Kurenai no se encontraba, lo cual Kakashi no sabía si era algo bueno o no con respecto a lo que había sucedido antes, giro su mirada buscando la cabellera castaña de su hija, la encontró frente a la ventana mirando como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar la tierra, algunos aldeanos corrían buscando refugio, pronto la ligera brizna se convirtió en tormenta, se acercó a su lado –Hanaé siento haberte hablado de esa manera, pero entiende que hago esto porque yo mismo he vivido como ninja, porque he sentido la impotencia de no poder ayudar a tus compañeros cuando están muriendo, no es algo que quiero para ti.- el silencio reino por varios segundos .

-Lo sé- con la mirada gacha fue como le contesto, -Será mejor que empecemos a cocinar, mamá no vendrá hoy, está en una misión.- sin más Hanaé se dio la vuelta, Kakashi sin embargo solo dejo salir un largo suspiro cansado.

Así transcurrieron los días, hasta convertirse en meses sin que se volviese a retomar el tema, la vida en Konoha seguía su curso, con la pequeña diferencia de que Hanaé ya no acompañaba a su padre en los entrenamientos y de que Itachi ya tenía su propio escuadrón Anbu, el genio de los Uchiha, seguía visitando a su "Kohana" cuando podía y cuando Kakashi no estaba.

En uno de esos días Kurenai había dejado a la niña con Itachi, caminaban por el pequeño parque de la aldea, el anbu a pesar de no tener alguna misión procuraba estar fuera de su casa puesto que su padre Fugaku Uchiha estaba siempre atosigándolo con sus "deberes del clan", llegaron hasta la academia donde ese mismo día se hacia la ceremonia de inicio.

-Tu hermano Sasuke, iniciara este año oni-san?- la voz de la niña aunque suave dejaba ver un sentimiento de nostalgia, lo que atrajo aún más la atención del mayor.

-No, Sasuke, tiene la misma edad que tú, aún le faltan dos para poder entrar, pero ya está ansioso- Quiso sonar tranquilo pero aun así no quito la vista de su Kohana, él sabía lo que en verdad había en su deseoso corazón, aunque pequeño pero lleno de pasión y curiosidad por la vida.

-Qué bueno, seguro será igual a ti… un genio, o quizá no, puede que él se forme su propio camino, uno que lo haga único, uno donde sea reconocido por ser el mismo y no por ser tu hermano.- las palabras dichas con una sonrisa gentil, hacían a Itachi cuestionarse si de verdad esa niña tenía 4 años, no lograba comprender como una niña de esa edad comprendía así la vida.

-Tú también podrías hacerlo Kohana- se habían alejado de la academia hasta que encontraron un árbol, donde fue que se sentaron – Eres una pequeña con una mente superior a tu apariencia joven, te he visto practicar con algunos kunai de madera y se que tienes talento, un talento nato que pocos poseen.-

-Uno de esos pocos eres tu Oni-san- suspiro -Sé que podría hacerlo pero Oto-san y ahora Oka-san se niegan a que me convierta en ninja, sé que sus razones son principalmente por el amor que me tienen, sé igualmente que tienen miedo, si yo me convierto en ninja estaré expuesta a peligros, pero el ser ninja es algo que llevo dentro desde que aprendí a caminar, ellos me han mostrado un poco de ese mundo, no solo lo digo por capricho, es algo que de verdad siento en mi corazón, te cuestionaras como una niña de escasos 4 años puede saberlo, pero aunque no lo creas yo lo sé, se que quiero convertirme en una persona valiente, capaz de dar su vida por aquello que ama y valora, una persona fuerte sin miedo a caer, que luchara hasta el final.- la seriedad con la que lo dijo sorprendieron una vez más a Itachi pero lo que vio en sus ojos fue aún más impactante, estaban llenos de determinación, su ojos verdes- azulados antes como aguas calmadas, ahora parecían reflejar un mar embravecido por sus sentimientos, lo que logro hacer que las dudas en la mente del Uchiha se disiparan.

-Entonces… yo podría ayudarte, podría entrenarte, aunque sé que eso me causara problemas con tus padres, ahora que ya no estoy bajo las ordenes de tu padre y que tengo misiones separadas, tendremos tiempo, además en unos días Kakashi-sempai partirá a una misión de tiempo indefinido, podríamos usar ese tiempo para entrenar, no te prometo que después te dejen asistir a la academia pero no creo que lo necesites, yo te enseñare todo lo que pueda, en cuanto a tu madre, ella también tiene misiones y se supone que te deja a mi cargo o al del Hokage y se por fuente propia que el, quiere que seas una ninja, el Hokage confía en que crecerás con una voluntad de fuego aún más fuerte que la de muchos, yo también lo creo, Konoha necesita ninjas como tú, es tu decisión Kohana.- Itachi no dejo de sonreír a su pequeña mientras hablaba con esa suave voz que lo caracterizaba.

-Oni-san… - La mirada acuosa y sorprendida de Hanaé reflejaba la admiración, el amor y el agradecimiento hacia su hermano – Lo haré oni-san, sé que podré lograrlo, entréname por favor-

Lo último que sintió Itachi fueron unos pequeños brazos en su cuello y la calidez instalada en su corazón. –Lo haré Hanaé, mi pequeña hermana, mi Kohana.-

*Kohana: pequeña flor

Recibo críticas, golpes y tomatazos, igualmente pido perdón por la tardanza, no tengo escusas así que solo espero que les guste, pronto le subiré el tercer capítulo.

Un abrazo a todas


End file.
